Don't Leave Me
by cheerful-angel57
Summary: [COMPLETE.]SetoXSerenity! Seto and Serenity are now an item... but there is something meant to separate them! Will their relationship survive?
1. Chapter I

**Don't leave me**

_By cheerful angel57_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! I wrote this fic way before and this was my first SetoXSerenity fic. And if you're looking for disclaimers, it's down there... More or less, I altered their ages... the gang aren't frosh anymore, in here they're seniors in high school. Well, maybe except for Mokuba. This is the full edited version, with added lines, deleted lines and modified stuff! Okay, here goes!!!

**Full Summary:** SetoXSerenity! Seto and Serenity are now an item, and nothing is about to split them apart! But what happens when Seto's crazy Uncle Sam calls him and tells him about a business deal he can't miss? If Seto agrees to this, he will move to the States with his brother and start his life over again. But how can he leave Serenity behind? Can he tell her that he truly loves her?

* * *

**A little disclaimer...**

_Cheerful angel_: Hey guys!!!

_Joey_: Oh man! Don't tell me it's another crazy fic writer!!! Give me some back up, Tristan!!!

_Tristan_: (Comes over to Joey) Are you going nuts, Joey? It's just a little girl!

_Cheerful angel_: I resent that. I am a teen, ya know.

_Joey_: Whatever. Yug! Where'd you come from? (Looks at Yugi as he comes in)

_Yugi_: Tell me about it... I've just been outside, being thrashed by my fans... Anyway, I thought there's a meeting here.

_Cheerful angel (CA):_ Yup, it's a rendezvous. I asked you to come here because fans will come and thrash you guys.

_Joey:_ What the hell is she talking about?

_C.A.:_ Well, for one thing, I soundproofed the room so that they won't hear us... and a rendezvous is a secret meeting. You can really learn lots of things in English class... Anyway, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not going to write the fic about you.

_Joey:_ Then why are you here and who are you going to put in your story?

_Tristan:_ Joey's right! You should do a fic about us! Why'd you call us here anyway if we aren't going to be part of your fic?

_C.A.:_ I'm doing a Seto and Serenity fic... and I asked you to be here because I want you guys to do the disclaimers. That means the main spotlight is on Kaiba and Serenity, but you guys are going to appear only in disclaimers. Sorry to disappoint you, but you guys more of belong in humor fics.

_Kaiba:_ Who the hell called us here??? I had an important meeting at Kaiba Corp., you know!!! (Walks in with Mokuba, Serenity and Tea)

_Serenity:_ And I've been looking all around for you, Joey! You were here all along?

_Tea:_ I had an important appointment but anyway I am here now.

_C.A.:_ And our whole cast is here! Yup, we can start now!

_Joey:_ Serenity, you are so not going to believe who is in this fic with you.

_C.A.:_ I don't have to repeat it again, it's SetoXSerenity.

_Joey:_ YOU ARE NOT PAIRING MY SISTER UP WITH THAT LOSER!!!

_Kaiba:_ I heard that, mutt! You are in this damn story too??? And who says that I am going to be paired up with the mutt's sister???

_C.A.:_ As a matter of fact, you are going to be paired up with her. So you guys do not need to fight. So can you guys do the disclaimers for me?

_Tristan:_ Why should we??? The last time I heard, we were free humans.

_C.A.:_ You will follow me 'cause I am directing this fic... plus, I don't think you respond well to blackmail, do you???

_Tristan:_ What kind of blackmail?

_C.A.:_ I can tell everyone that you wear pink underwear... (Author's note: I don't really know if that's true... but I'm just using it in this fic.)

_Tristan:_ How did YOU know that???

_C.A.:_ I have my sources... (Smiles evilly)

_Yugi:_ Really, do you wear pink underwear??

_Joey:_ Chill out, dude! PINK UNDERWEAR???

_Tristan:_ (Turns red) It was a dare from my classmate... God, I am so going to kill him!!! He said no one will ever know!!!

_C.A.:_ Now will you do the disclaimers for me pretty please? Please make it creative...

_Tristan:_ Alright! FINE! She does not own Yu-gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_C.A.:_ Thanks Tristan! That was all I needed. Time for the fic!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1-The news**

_KAIBA MANSION..._

Seto Kaiba was typing like mad on his laptop. He was trying to blast off his office work so that it would be ready for tomorrow. He always liked coming prepared.

'Okay, nothing to bother me now... no mutt, no Yugi and his gang...' he thought, about to type up the last line when the phone rang.

"Damn!" he swore and picked up the receiver, in a totally bad mood.

"Hello? Kaiba residence" he practically shouted to the phone.

"_Seto! Do you have a seizure or something?_" said the voice on the other line.

"N-no." Kaiba was taken by surprise. 'Don't tell me it's...' he thought, hoping this was a dream.

"_Don't you dare drop the phone like you did last time. This is your Uncle Sam, and I am calling for a very important reason." _Said the man on the other line.

Kaiba's worse fears were confirmed. It was his crazy, insane uncle.

"_I am going to offer you a once-in-a-lifetime chance here in New York. See, there is this whole piece of bare land that you can build Kaiba Land. I've heard about that ridiculous amusement park of yours." _

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "IT IS NOT RIDICULOUS! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVE WORKED TO MY LIFE'S LIMITS JUST TO BUILD KAIBA LAND ALL OVER THE WORLD!" His voice could be heard up to the whole premises.

His uncle LAUGHED, of all the reactions he was expecting. Laughed like it was nothing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY???" Kaiba shouted.

"_Honestly Seto, you should control that nasty temper of yours."_

Kaiba was even angrier. He wanted to yell into the phone that it was his uncle's blasted brother Gozaburo who taught him how to be like that. It was the truth after all.

"If you've just called to tell me that," Kaiba said angrily, "then you're wasting your money. Shut up and goodbye." He said.

"Wait, Seto! I am offering you this chance! Your chance to realize that dream of yours... I mean, think about it!"

Kaiba paused for a moment. Yeah, that was a good business opportunity for him.

"Whatever. I'll think about it." He hissed into the phone.

"You can migrate here and build Kaiba Land, and I can help you with my profits in my business. I can just pay for your plane ticket and for your apartment. What do you say? I want a straight yes or no."

Kaiba didn't know what to do. If he said no, his uncle would bug him about it forever, and he would be missing a big chance. If he said yes, he had nothing to lose... (At least that's what he thought.)

"Okay, fine! I'll go." He said finally.

"That's the boy I know, Seto. Doesn't miss a perfectly good opportunity. I will call you for more news."

After that, Kaiba slammed the phone back to its place. So much for the call...

He took out his organizer to check out his schedule.

'Oh SHIT! I totally forgot!!! I have a date with Serenity tonight! How can I tell her about the moving thing???' he thought frantically.

He quickly told his secretary to get ready his best tuxedo.

Boy, was Seto in a big dilemma.

* * *

"How does this look on me?"

"It's perfect. It looks really good on you, Ser," said her friend, Tea.

"Thanks." Serenity said. She and Tea were on a shopping spree because she had a special date with her boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. She couldn't believe that she was actually dating him at first but now she learned to accept it because she was in love with him. True, he is her brother's enemy, but nevertheless Joey should accept her decision.

She was looking for a nice outfit to wear to their date tonight because it was the anniversary of when they first had a date. They had been dating for one whole year, and she wanted it to be special for the both of them.

"I don't know if I like it," she said, giving a spin and looking at the mirror. She had on a dress with spaghetti straps and fitted tightly around her body.

"I don't know about you, but I like it. It's perfect!" Tea exclaimed, gazing at Serenity in awe.

"Okay, okay, I'll get it," Serenity said, finally persuaded by Tea.

She went back into the dressing room to change to her normal clothes.

After that she emerged from the room and Tea took the dress from her.

"Whoah, girl! That's a lot!" Tea exclaimed, looking at the price tag.

"Actually, that's the amount I expected to spend." She paid for it at the counter moments later.

"I still can't believe you've going out with Kaiba for a whole year. I mean, THE Seto Kaiba? Last time I checked, he was this super rude lunatic who cares about nothing but Duel Monsters, Kaiba Corp. and his brother." Tea said.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it at first, but I really think I am doing the right thing." Serenity replied.

They started on their way out of the mall.

"What about you, Tea? Anybody you like in particular?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Tea admitted slowly.

Serenity waited for her friend to continue.

"Well, you should swear you won't tell. I like Yami Yugi." She admitted.

"Well, that's okay, he's our friend anyway. And he's kind of cute, in some way." Serenity replied.

"But that's exactly the problem!!! It's embarrassing to like your friend in that way. I mean, like, he is Yugi's other self! I can't help feeling that he is still a part of Yugi." Tea contradicted.

"Who knows? Maybe he likes you in the same way, then it won't be embarrassing." Serenity said hopefully.

They were finally outside the mall. Tea looked at her watch. "Whoops, gotta run, my folks will miss me. See ya, Serenity! Good luck on your date!" she shouted, hurrying towards the nearest bus.

"See ya! Thanks for coming with me!" Serenity shouted after her.

* * *

A/N: This is where chapter 1 ends... I won't say no more there. Well? Good, bad or definitely trash can? Please review!

**And now for a little additional portion:**

_Joey:_ Tell me, why does my sister have to go out with Mr. Moneybags?

_C.A.:_ Yup! Exactly the idea Joey!

_Joey:_ Not before I can stop it!

_C.A.:_ No way are you interfering in this Joey!!!

_Joey:_ But that loser is NOT going out with Serenity, EVER!!!

_Kaiba:_ What did you say, you loser mutt???

_Joey:_ That you're a big asshole!

_Kaiba:_ How dare you, you son of a bitch!

_C.A.:_ I shouldn't have invited Joey... crap it!

(Kaiba and Joey start a fight and Serenity tries to stop them)

_YGO Maniac:_ What's all the racket?

_C.A.:_ Hey there, YGO Maniac! What's up?

_YGO Maniac:_ Hey, is that actually Yami Yugi?

_C.A.:_ Yup! Hey, Yami, this is my brother YGO Maniac! He's a big fan of yours!

_Yami Yugi:_ That's cool! How about a duel?

_YGO Maniac:_ SURE!!! Let's take it here!

_C.A.:_ I told you, Yami! NOT HERE! YOU'RE GONNA CREATE AN EXPLOSION WITH THAT DARK GAME OF YOURS!

Hmph. Oh well... since Yami doesn't want to listen to me. I'll just say the goodbyes for now. But I'll be back for the next chapter, don't worry!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2-The date  
  
Author's note: Please tell me if it stinks, okay? And please review!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Yu-gi-Oh! Does not belong to me... wah!!!  
  
U.R.: How's the duel going, YGO Maniac?  
  
YGO Maniac: Not that good... He beat my Celtic Guardian!!! He is so going to pay!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: Fair is fair. I beat you. That was a really good duel!!!  
  
U.R.: Hmmm... now where's my Blue-Eyes White Dragon? I thought I had it in my pocket a while ago! (Eyeing Kaiba as if suspecting him)  
  
Kaiba: (Whistling to himself)  
  
U.R.: Seto???  
  
Kaiba: It's KAIBA, not SETO.  
  
U.R.: Who cares? Anyway, have you seen my BEWD?  
  
Kaiba: No. It's your fault you lost it.  
  
U.R.: No, I really think you took it from me.  
  
Kaiba: Hmmm, let me see... (Gets his deck) One, two three, four... how careless. Whoever could have put one more Blue-Eyes in here?  
  
U.R.: Come on admit it! You stole my Blue-Eyes to get back at me!!! Right???  
  
Kaiba: Don't know what you're talking about... anyway, get your Blue-Eyes.  
  
U.R.: DO NOT PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME. I left it in my pocket! It wouldn't be gone unless you took it!  
  
Kaiba: ALRIGHT! FINE! I took it if it makes you that happy.  
  
U.R.: Yay! I have my BEWD back! (Goes starry eyes over it)  
  
Joey: (Enters room) Yo! What's up? (Farts)  
  
Kaiba: YOUR WRETCHED SMELL FILLS THE ROOM! ARGH, YOU MUTT!  
  
Joey: I AM NOT A MUTT, YOU LOSER!  
  
Kaiba: YOU WILL AND FOREVER WILL BE A MUTT!  
  
Joey: LOSER!  
  
Kaiba: MUTT!  
  
Joey: LOSER!  
  
Kaiba: MUTT!  
  
U.R.: There they go again...  
  
Kaiba: BASTARD!!!  
  
Joey: ASSHOLE!!!  
  
U.R.: Um, guys, no cussing...  
  
Joey: (Burps and then farts) I guess I ate too much...  
  
Serenity: P-U! No offense bro, but you STINK!!!  
  
Joey: Whoops! Sorry Serenity! I didn't know you were here! (Burps)  
  
Serenity: You did not inherit that from okaa-san and otou-san (Mother and father) because I am pretty sure that they were not constant burpers or farters.  
  
Joey: No, I just ate too much...  
  
Kaiba: Get out of my way, mutt! No wonder you are so smelly!  
  
Joey: GRRR... I AM NOT A MUTT FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, KAIBA!!!  
  
U.R.: Well, Joey, if you're going to fart and burp all day...  
  
Joey: I AM NOT!!! (Burps) Whoops...  
  
U.R.: I'm outta here. There is no way I am going to sit here inhaling Joey's farts.  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
(All get out) (Joey is left behind) (They lock the door)  
  
Joey: HEY!!! WHAT'S YOUR BUSINESS TRAPPING ME IN HERE FOR?  
  
U.R.: FART TO YOURSELF!!! We'll come back a bit later. Boy, I just know he will stink up that room.  
  
Joey: HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!!   
  
Kaiba arrived at the Wheelers' residence to pick up Serenity.  
  
"Bye bro! Have a good time with Mai!" Serenity shouted. Joey and Mai were going to watch a movie at the Wheeler's house while Serenity and Kaiba were going out.  
  
"Wait a sec, Serenity!" Joey shouted back.  
  
"Everything fine?" Kaiba asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but I think my brother wants to talk to you."  
  
Just then Joey came into the living room.  
  
"You, Kaiba. You'd better take good care of my sister. DO NOT HURT HER OR YOU'LL KNOW WHAT YOU'LL GET." Joey glared at him and they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Nice limo." Serenity said.  
  
"Thanks." Kaiba said gruffly.  
  
'He seems a bit absent-minded today. Has he forgotten about our anniversary?' Serenity thought anxiously.  
  
She thought, maybe it was just a bad mood so she ought to cheer him up. She put her hand over his, and said, "What are you thinking about? You seem so... distant." She told him, smiling.  
  
"I'm not." He said gruffly.  
  
She put her arms around his neck. The sudden movement shocked Kaiba but he put his arms around her, entangling her in an embrace.  
  
"I love you, Seto." She whispered to his ear. He kissed her fully on the lips. His fingers went around her neck, pulling her closer to him. She felt a tingle down her spine, electricity surging through her whole body. Being with her boyfriend was just... so right.  
  
"Now does that feel distant?" Kaiba murmured softly in her ear.  
  
She responded to his statement by returning his kiss. "Definitely not distant." She replied.  
  
'There you are Seto Kaiba. Multi-millionaire, cold and cynical, CEO of Kaiba Corp, and a computer genius. And your pretty girlfriend too. It'll be a pleasure to kill you...'  
  
Evil thoughts were ringing in the assassin's mind.  
  
'I could kill you now, but I am going to wait and see. We are going to have a lot of fun; it will be a pleasure to kill you slowly. It's the best way. And I promise you, Seto Kaiba: the pain will be unbearable.'  
  
Serenity felt uncomfortable. This was a rich people's hangout-not exactly her type of restaurant. She shivered.  
  
"Gee, Seto... it's kind of crowded." She commented.  
  
"I know. But I reserved a private place for us." He answered distractedly.  
  
"Okay," she said, feeling very small. She knew that it was a place in which rich people like to arrange private meetings.  
  
Kaiba led her to a secluded place and the waiter gave them their menus.  
  
She couldn't concentrate on the menu and she couldn't think of what to order.  
  
"Are you OK?" Kaiba asked her, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, and she shivered.  
  
"You sure? I don't think so." He said.  
  
"Y-yeah." She stammered.  
  
"Tell me, what's the matter?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well, this is sort of a hang-out for rich people like you right? Well, I feel as if I don't belong here." She said.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, to tell you the truth, I feel the same way too. But I guess I'm used to it." He said. "Actually, I should tell you something, too." He added.  
  
"Well, well, well... Seto Kaiba. How very pleasant to see you." Said a voice from the door.  
  
"Uncle." Kaiba muttered in turn, gritting his teeth. He whirled around to face his uncle.  
  
"I thought I scheduled a private room." Seto hissed.  
  
Serenity could feel the tension between Seto and his uncle.  
  
"So, this is your girlfriend, eh? She's very pretty." His uncle said, steeping towards Serenity. She blushed hotly.  
  
"Not to be rude but Serenity and I have some important and private matters to attend to. And you have no right to barge in on a private dinner. I think we would enjoy it better in peace." Said Kaiba.  
  
"How unpleasant. Nevertheless, I see your point." Uncle Sam said flatly and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Phew." Said Serenity, sighing in relief.  
  
"I still haven't gotten over my grudge against him... one time I even dropped the phone when he called. And he's the bastard brother of Gozaburo." Seto was really pissed off.  
  
Serenity felt that she had to lighten things up a bit.  
  
"Well, I think we have to order." She said pleasantly.  
  
Once the food arrived about 30 minutes later, Kaiba started the conversation again.  
  
"Um, Serenity... I have to tell you something really important." He said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Kaiba told her everything about the moving plan-how swell the opportunity was, about the migration to the States and about building Kaiba Land.  
  
She didn't react to it.  
  
"Well... what do you think?" Seto asked flatly, feeling that he shouldn't have told her about it.  
  
"I can't believe you, Kaiba." She said, her face instilled with anger. 'Not a good sign...' he thought. She had called her Kaiba, and she rarely called him by his last name.  
  
"I can't believe you." She repeated. "I thought you promised me you'll never leave me-ever." She continued, her eyes filling with tears. "You promised me-remember that day under the tree, when we were waiting for the tow service? Your car had a flat tire." She said.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I was thinking, Seto." Serenity had told him.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking... what if you or I moved to another country or town? How will our relationship survive?"  
  
"I never thought of that, honestly. But if that were to happen, I promise you that I won't ever leave you. Ever." He had promised.  
  
"Me too." She promised, and they watched the stars shine brightly in the sky.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Now Seto remembered the promise... he was just so busy that he had a bit of short-term memory. But it was just a little. Otherwise, he remembered almost everything.  
  
"Oh, NOW you remember. Where's the nice, sensible guy I met and loved? Huh?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, listen Seren..." Kaiba began.  
  
"No, you listen! So is it like this, you get to know me, we get into a relationship, and then you dump me by saying that you're migrating to America? Is that what you think of me? I know that you have a future... but you gave me a promise, Seto. And you're leaving without considering me..." she trailed off, tears staining her cheeks.  
  
But before Seto could reply, she continued, "I'm leaving. Goodbye, Seto. And in case you haven't forgotten, today's the anniversary of when you first asked me out. But I don't think you remember, do you?" she said, brushing by him as she went on her way out. She wanted to be as far from him as possible.  
  
"Seren, wait!" but she was soon out of sight. Kaiba sighed. "Bullshit." He swore. He soon lost his appetite to eat.  
  
Crap... I'm really getting to the fanfic job, honestly. Most of them are SetoXSerenity, but I haven't thought much to add up to them. But I think that I actually like the sequel of this fic. But I mostly suck at titles... Hehehe maybe I'll change most of the titles of my fics... anyway, I'll type up the next chapter later. Annoying extra portion...  
  
Joey: There! I stopped. You like it now?  
  
U.R.: Yeah but one more stunt like that and I might just lock you in again.  
  
Yugi: There! I'm back from my other self again. I nearly lost, but I still won against you, YGO Maniac!  
  
YGO Maniac: Yeah right, if you hadn't beaten my Celtic Guardian! I will get my revenge on you, Yugi! My Celtic Guardian is my favorite card. Prepare for my wrath! (Evil Eyes)  
  
Yugi: Yikes! I'd better stay away from you.  
  
YGO maniac: Come back, you coward! (Chases after him)  
  
U.R.: Sigh. Oh well, here we go again, they won't listen to me. Stupid boys!  
  
Tristan: Does that include me?  
  
U.R.: Yes, it does. Come to think of it even Joey's as stupid. Maybe Kaiba's right, he is a mutt.  
  
Joey and Tristan: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
U.R.: Uh-oh! Looks like they're off to kill me! Oh man, have to run... be back in a few secs for the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Disclaimer portion:

C.A.: Hey there guys! I'm back with another chapter. Where's Kaiba?

Yugi: He's off swearing over there.

Kaiba: Fucking damn story! How dare she make me kiss that pathetic mutt's sister! Bullshit! What did I just do? I JUST KISSED THE MUTT'S SISTER!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!! (Scrolling down the word document on his laptop)

C.A.: (Comes near Kaiba) Do ya like it?

Kaiba: What the fucking hell did you just write!!!

C.A.: It's right in front of you.

Kaiba: DON'T PLAY YOUR GAMES WITH ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU WROTE BUT WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING I AM SEEING??

C.A.: I told you it's a you and Serenity fic. How many times do I have to tell you???

Kaiba: (Deathly angry) I AM GOING TO GET YOU!!!

C.A.: Oh man I should have known that I was going to face Kaiba's wrath! But it was worth it... (Forced to run out of the room)

Yugi: (Sighs) Okay, since C.A. is not here I guess I have to do the disclaimers for her...

C.A.: (Coming by) Thanks Yug! After that can you save me from this creepy CEO!!!

Yugi: (Sighs) Coming... Anyway, she doesn't own Yu-gi-Oh.

C.A.: Hurry up!!! (Throws banana peel behind her)

(Kaiba slips)

Kaiba: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!

C.A.: Calm down!!!!!! Man, I gotta get used to this.

Yugi: And next time you could try including in your schedule, do not stop by while Kaiba is busy reading your latest installment...

C.A.: Nicely put Yugi... okay, I'm going to stop boring you guys and start with Chapter 3... on with the story!

* * *

Serenity stared at the red light blinking on the answering machine.

"I know that's you, Kaiba! So will you just shut up and leave me alone! I never want to speak to you again!" she shouted, slamming her fists on her bed, crumpling the freshly ironed floral design.

She wanted to be alone. Was that too much to ask? She didn't want explanations, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now, even her best friends, Tea and Mai. She knew they were just going to inquire why she was sticking herself at home.

She couldn't get over the hurt that Kaiba caused her. They were meant for each other. She just knew it. Since the moment they met, she knew that he was the one for her. She slammed her bedroom door shut.

Joey started up the staircase and he heard what his sister shouted to the answering machine in her room. 'No doubt it's Kaiba. That sly bastard is always looking for a reason to sabotage my sister.' He thought.

'Well, he's going to regret hurting my sister. He must be really stupid because he doesn't know whose sister he's dating.' Joey thought, imagining his fist connecting with Kaiba's swollen face. He was waiting for this-the perfect situation to finally hit Kaiba and damage that swollen two-faced double crosser.

"You just wait Kaiba, you fucking bastard." He whispered. "You're going to regret that you ever did this to Serenity."

* * *

"I know you're there, Serenity! Come on, pick this damn phone up!" Kaiba exclaimed.

'This is total bullshit. She won't even pick up!' he thought angrily.

"Okay. Since you don't want to pick up, just call me. I'll explain everything." He said instead.

'What kind of a stupid line was that? You know she won't call you.' He told himself angrily.

"Look, I love you, okay? I don't want to see you hurt. I know it's all my fault, Seren... I'm sorry I broke that promise. Well... I'll be calling you back later, Serenity, whether you like it or not." He finished and put the phone back in the receiver.

'Totally stupid. What kind of a fucking message was that? You said total bullshit except for the 'I love you' thing. HONESTLY!' Kaiba thought, storming into his room.

It was a misunderstanding. It had to be!

Kaiba didn't work on his laptop like his usual routine. This was rarely to be seen that was why when Mokuba came in the mansion and took one good look at his brother's face, he knew something had happened.

'Damn that stupid laptop. Why do I even work on it??' he thought furiously. Everything in his life was blasted. Damned, if he should say so. At least that's what he thought until his little brother asked him what was the matter.

"Nothing, Mokuba. It's none of your business."

"It is my business to know if you are sad. Besides, where would you be if I didn't cheer you up, huh?" Mokuba said, determined to know what was bothering his older brother.

Kaiba thought it over. If he didn't tell his brother, he would keep insisting and never stop asking about it. But if he told him, maybe he could find a way to solve his problem. Besides, what was there to lose?

"Come on and I'll tell you."

When he had finished explaining everything dejectedly to Mokuba, who was listening eagerly. He told him everything-all about how Serenity had freaked when he told her that he was migrating to the States, and how she stormed away from dinner without a single bite, and how he had felt dejected after the incident.

"There. What do you think?" he spat, in an obvious bad mood.

"Do you love her like you say you do, bro?" asked Mokuba softly.

"Yeah. Why do you think I even dated her in the first place? If that's not love, what is?"

"That's not exactly it. If you really love her, you'll do anything to make her happy."

"I am trying to make her life happy. What the hell do you think I am doing?"

"No, it's not like that. Like, you said, you promised her that you'll never leave her. She's obviously upset. You've gotta go cheer her up."

"That's what I'm trying to do! But she won't listen. She even threw the flowers I sent her in the trash bin!" he said frustratedly.

"Love is not entirely like that, ya know Seto. She just needs you to be here with her right now. She needs you. If you live her like you say you do, you'll do anything to make her happy. Even sacrifice your life for her, for instance." Mokuba explained patiently.

"God, you are the expert on the women thing. I for one can't understand women." Kaiba said in monotone.

"It's not that hard. Every woman wants a man to love her and care for her."

"Right. So how do I tell her about this whole thing you just told me?"

"Try it out. Apologize to her or something." Mokuba advised.

"I told you, I tried! She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Well then why don't you tell her in person?"

Kaiba hesitated. What if _that_ didn't work?

"I'll see if I can trust you on this Mokie," He said curtly. He regretted being so curt and impatient with his brother.

"Yeah, you can trust me on this." Mokuba insisted. "Honestly. Tell her." Mokuba added, flopping on the couch.

"Okay, okay, I'll try it. And who knows," Kaiba said, "...It might just work."

* * *

**Domino City, in the next 24 hours...**

Joey noticed that his sister was kind of down the next day. He wanted to burn off Kaiba's head at the sight of her face.

"Is there something wrong, Seren?" asked Joey, pretending that he didn't know about the whole ordeal.

"N-no, Joey. Nothing. Why, does my face look weird or something?" asked Serenity.

'She's lying.' Joey thought.

"I think there's something really wrong, because your eyes are unusually bright today." He told her. She didn't answer.

Joey decided not to pursue it any longer and the two were quiet as they went to school.

In there Joey looked around in order to have a 'talk' with Kaiba. He was nowhere to be seen.

'Damn... where did that moneybags go?' he thought.

But unfortunately for Joey, Kaiba was able to talk to Serenity without Joey seeing him. (You've got to hand it to him, he was sneaky.)

"Hey." He said to his girlfriend softly. He had approached her at her locker.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, her eyes not wanting to meet his. She was pretending to move the things in her locker.

"You wouldn't hear me out on the phone so I came over here to talk to you in person." He said quietly. He was pained by the hurt look on Serenity's pretty face.

He tilted up her chin so that he could get a closer view of her face. To his surprise, she gave in.

There were tears glistening in her eyes. He was speechless but he forced himself to speak. "Sshh... Seren, it's okay... Don't cry..." he whispered.

Then he added, "...I-I love you." He saw the expression on his girlfriend's face change. It was an expression of anger. "Prove it! And when you do, that's the only time I'll ever talk to you again!" she shouted, loud enough for her locker mates to hear.

Her locker mates shot him looks of confusion. Serenity quickly strode away, much to the humiliation of Kaiba. He was in a bad mood again. He thought that Serenity had forgiven him right then and there-but he was wrong. He had to prove that he loved her. But how?

'Women. Who can understand them?' he thought furiously.

* * *

A/N: We-ell, that's it for the third chapter! How do ya peeps like it so far? It's kinda short compared to the previous ones. Anyways, please review! See ya for the next chapter! But before that I guess I'm going to add a last part to this chapter, to round it all off...

* * *

Last part...

C.A.: Okay! Why is everyone trying to kill me? Like I had something to do with the story?

Kaiba: Grrr! You did! You wrote it! (He's groaning because of the handcuff I placed on him)

C.A.: So what if I wrote it??? It's not like I committed a big sin or whatever.

Tristan: (Also in handcuffs) And you told all about the pink underwear thing...

C.A.: Well, that'll teach you a lesson for wearing pink underwear anyways.

Tristan: It's not my fault because my friend dared me...

C.A.: Like I have anything to do with that?

Joey: (Also handcuffed) And you called me a mutt! You're starting to be like Kaiba, honestly!

C.A.: It's a good thing Yugi here helped me or else you'll be killing me... right? But you can't do that cause I still got a story to finish!

Joey: Well, that will be good news to all of us, won't it?

Kaiba: You bet. I'll never forgive you for matching me up with the mutt's sister, of all people...

C.A.: But really! If you only talk to her and get to know her, I'm sure you'll like her!

Kaiba: HELLO! IN YOUR FREAKING STORY, I'M DATING THE MUTT'S SISTER??

C.A.: GEEZ! I've had it with you guys! I have half a mind to lock you in here forever!

Joey: OKAY FINE! DO WHATEVER YOU MUST!

C.A.: Gee, that was fast... yippee!

Kaiba: Now look what you've done, mutt!

Joey: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID I DO? I JUST SAID YES SO WE CAN GET OUTTA HERE!

Kaiba: BUT SHE'S WRITING A FREAKIN' STORY ABOUT ME AND YOUR SISTER, DAMN IT!

(They start a fight)

C.A.: Boys. Who can understand them??? I'll be back later with the next chapter!


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

Disclaimer portion:

C.A.: I'M BACK! YAY!

Kaiba: AND WE ARE SO GOING TO GET YOU!!!

C.A.: AAH!!! Anyway, before the chase begins, I don't own Yu-gi-Oh! Enjoy the story!!! Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed!!!

To:

**dreameaterishungry**: hey there! How'd you know I signed up that fast? Hehehe... anyway, thanks for the review okay? I really appreciate it... down to her knees crying for happiness hahaha! I'm getting insane! Whoo...

**SetoXShizuka**: Hey thanks! Glad you like it... by the way, it's not "dude" I ain't a boy! Hahaha... nothing, I just felt like correcting it... but you can call me that, I don't mind. Sorry for the correction if you don't like it... PLS REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER, am begging you!!!

**sarah**: hey thanks! You don't know how much I appreciate getting reviews...

**Lexi-chan**: Hey! Thanks for reviewing me also! ï 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5

A/N: Yaaiee! Boo yah, people!!! Nothing, I just wanted to update... this fic's almost completed. There's probably only one chapter left... and after that it's hello to the sequel! Thanks to all the reviewers!!! Luv ya all!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh! I must sound like a broken record here.

(Okay, I'm not going to put an annoying part here anymore... it will spoil the drama of this chapter...)

* * *

Kaiba shuffled his paperwork nervously. He didn't know what he was nervous about.

'This is insane. I can't just stand here being nervous. This isn't who I am, for damned sake.' He thought angrily, throwing the remnants of his paperwork in the recycle bin.

'I can't believe Serenity is getting to me again... Why the hell can't I stop thinking about her? It's like I'm damn stuck to her.' He thought. He cursed himself for still thinking about someone who obviously doesn't need him. He had to move on... he had to do this for his future.

He promised himself that he would never get hooked on another girl again. It was bad enough that he fell in love with the mutt's sister-what more damage could he receive from another woman? All of them were the same. First the relationship is good then after that it's the pits.

He should know better.

On the other hand, he had no use for America. Even if he did want to build his amusement park all over the world, it could wait, right? 'This is so damn confusing. Maybe I should just call that bastard uncle of mine and tell him that I'm staying here. I definitely do NOT need him mussing around my damned life.' He thought.

It only took one phone call.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Serenity!"_

"Hey, Duke. What's up with you today?"

"Hmmm... Not that much but I'm fine, don't worry. Well, I'd like to thank you for going out with me the other day."

"Gee, um... you're welcome. Anytime."

"_Sure, uh... so can you come with me tonight? On a real date?"_

"Um... sure, that's okay."

"_That won't leave you behind on your homework, right?"_

Serenity laughed. "Who told you that?"

"_Once, I asked Yugi and his friends. Hahaha. They said you were kind of touchy about getting your homework done."_ He laughed.

"Well, they're wrong sometimes." She said and chuckled.

"_Okay. So I'll pick you up at seven?"_

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's all. Bye."

"Bye." She said softly and hung up the phone.

It was refreshing to talk to Duke. After all, he'd been nothing but friendly to her after she broke up with Seto.

But she only wanted to stay as friends with him because she didn't feel that it was the right time to have a boyfriend yet. After all, she just had her heart broken.

'I think I'll just see Seto for one last time before he moves away. To talk to him, for one last time.' She thought.

She glanced at the calendar on her bedroom wall.

She sighed. It was February 11, and she had only 3 days left to find a date to the stupid dance.

* * *

'There she is. She's coming out of the building. It is time.' The assassin (Yeah, you remember him right?) thought indifferently. He wasn't there to kill... yet. He had a mission to accomplish.

'I am lucky that I will accomplish this mission smoothly; master will be so proud. And there are no people on the street.'

It was time to move.

_FLASHBACK._

'_The best way to attack a person is through the heart. The pain is unbearable when one is attacked in that form. As for Seto Kaiba... you know what to do. He has a girlfriend.' Said the master._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He smiled to himself. Soon he would have something in which to please his master.

* * *

'It's too bad Joey can't come with me today... I can understand, he has a job in that gasoline station.' Serenity thought. She was on her way to meet Tea so they could go to the grocery to buy food.

She sighed. She knew that her brother needed to earn the money for both of them. He worked as a cashier in a gasoline station outside of Domino. The pay was good, much to the Wheeler siblings' relief. Today was a big day for him because it was his payday.

The sun was not shining much today, reflecting on her mood.

Suddenly, someone whispered roughly in her ear.

"Don't move, and don't scream. If you do, your life will be taken away with the tip of my gun." Said a man's voice said gruffly.

She stood as stiff as steel. She couldn't do anything but follow the man because she was unarmed. She looked at the man's face; only it didn't reveal much because he was wearing a black ski mask.

'God... I'm being kidnapped! Anyone... help me...' she thought helplessly as her captor led her into the back of a van. The man bound her with tight ropes and gagged her with a cloth.

"You will stay here until the boss comes." The man said briskly and shut the van doors, locking it behind him.

'It's so dark in here...' she thought, squirming. She was in there along with some dirty sacks and boxes.

Serenity thought she would never see a dark dimension again, now that she had her eyes back; only to find out, she was very wrong indeed.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't get a cab? Why did the cabs have to go on a strike today???" Kaiba exclaimed, his eyes cropped up in a tense manner.

"It's true, Mr. Kaiba. The taxi cabs have gone on strike today."

"Of all the luck." He said furiously. Mokuba had to borrow the limousine so that he could go to a friend's house after school, and his chauffeur was driving Mokuba there. No one could pick up the other limo from the Kaiba Mansion.

It was just unlucky that he was in a hurry today; he had to go home right away so that he could work on an important set of paperwork.

"I can get your private plane for you sir-"

"My private plane? Forget it! I'm walking home." Kaiba retorted and stormed out of Kaiba Corp.

He reached a street where there were less passers-by.

'Hey wait... this is where that dog and Serenity live.' He thought, suddenly realizing his surroundings. The only car he saw for now was a big van at the end of the corner.

'What's it doing there? This place is nearly deserted and that van is still there.' Kaiba thought suspiciously.

It wouldn't be a sin to take a peek.

He brought his suitcase over there and examined the van's doors.

'There is a man at the front, so I have to do this quietly.'

He saw the padlock. 'That looks pretty easy to safe crack.'

He reached for his trusty safe opener. (Resourceful guy, isn't he?)

In about a few minutes, he was able to open it without making any noise. 'I bet the guy in front is taking a little doze.'

It was dusty from the many boxes and sacks inside the van. But there was something-or someone-behind the boxes.

He knelt down to see what or who it was. Serenity crouched in the dark, a gag around her mouth and her hands tied behind her back.

* * *

Mokuba grabbed his cap from his personal hat stand in the Kaiba Mansion. He was going to his friend's house so that they could study for their difficult history test next week.

"See ya." He called to the empty household before going out of the door. 'No one's ever home anyway. Seto is still working in the corp. and the maids are done with their afternoon chores.' He thought.

"Yo... can you take me to Adam Fader's house?" he told the chauffeur quietly, slamming the door of the limo behind him.

The limo swung around the block and nearly hit the sidewalk.

"Whoah! Hold on... you're not Riley!" Mokuba exclaimed, taking a good look at the person in the driver's seat.

"What happened to Riley? I don't remember Seto hiring another guy." Mokuba demanded.

"Shut up or you'll get it." Said the guy in a raspy voice. He stopped the limo and pointed a gun at Mokuba. 'Great. Now I'm getting kidnapped!' Mokuba thought nervously.

Where was Seto when Mokuba needed him most?

* * *

Serenity watched in anticipation as she expected the person outside to open the door. At first she thought it was the person who kidnapped her, but then the figure that opened it was tall. She couldn't see his face.

'Come to think of it, this guy's as tall as Seto! Maybe he's an accomplice.' She thought.

The tall guy took out something from his pocket and there was a blinding flash of light.

"Serenity! What the hell are you doing here?" the guy whispered in a familiar voice.

She realized that it was Seto! Had he come to save her?

She couldn't talk because of the gag, but then the tall CEO removed it from her lips. She felt a strong urge to kiss him, but she held herself back. Her thoughts were conflicting. Part of her wanted to hug her ex-boyfriend and say that she was sorry, but part of her wanted to stay away from him.

"Darn girl won't keep quiet!"

Oh man... Kaiba was in big trouble unless he thinks of something...

The assassin cursed. 'The boss should have given me a real assignment; I'm an assassin, not a kidnapper. There is a BIG difference.'

He was surprised to see that the doors were not padlocked. He opened them and saw only the girl inside.

"Huh? How did you break the padlock outside?" he asked her in suspicion and disbelief.

She shook her head and stared insolently at her captor.

"Stop pretending! You were the only one who could have done that."

"Well, then how did I get in?" a cold voice answered.

Kaiba jumped down from his post, a death glare on his face.

The assassin grinned cruelly. "So it's you and me, eh, Seto Kaiba?" he taunted. "Or are you too good for me?"

He pulled off his ski mask to reveal his true identity.

Kaiba watched as his former employee revealed himself. "So it's you. Higume Imamura, one of my former workers." He said shortly.

"Yes, that's right. And I am going to get you for firing me. I needed that job! And then a man came to me one day and offered me a job that was worth a million each time I accomplished something for him. And he taught me to become a deadly assassin. The murders I committed were on the headlines each day on the newspaper. And now-it's your turn."

He took a gun from his sleeve and aimed it at Kaiba. "Say your prayers, Kaiba. It's show time."

Just then, a couple of sirens wailed. Imamura put the gun down. Kaiba smirked. "It's the police. The game's over." Kaiba said.

Imamura did the strangest thing-he laughed like it was some kind of comedy! "Foolish boy. That may be a police siren, but it sure ain't the police."

"Have you got him?" came an oddly familiar voice.

"Yes, master." Answered Imamura.

"Good. Perfect. I must reward you greatly for your excellence."

The man whom Imamura was talking to stepped in the van.

"Uncle Sam!" Kaiba exclaimed. "So it's you all along." The angry CEO shouted.

"That's right Seto. And I would have gone through the plans smoothly if you hadn't interrupted. Your little girlfriend got in the way and reminded you of your promise to her, and I knew you would stay. So I had to deal with her and now, if you hadn't interrupted, I could have gotten the better of you." His uncle said.

Seto frowned. "You think you can get all the money from me huh?" he said, realizing that Sam was after his money.

"If Gozaburo had not died and made me his heir instead of you, all this wouldn't have happened."

"I should have known that you were a fraud. And what else was part of your plan?" Seto demanded.

"We also have your brother. We should have kidnapped you too and forced you to make me the heir to all the fortune. Then we would have killed you." Sam murmured, his mouth emitting an evil cackle.

"And now, say hello to dreamland, Seto." He shouted, stunning the CEO with a gadget. Kaiba muttered an "ARGH" and his body slumped to the floor in a heap.

"Don't worry, you are not dead yet... We don't want you dead unless you have made me the heir in your will..."

"Never..." Seto murmured before his eyes faded into darkness.

* * *

Seto Kaiba opened his eyes groggily and looked around. He immediately recognized the place he was in-it was his office. 'What the hell am I doing in Kaiba Corp.?' He thought. He tried to get up, but his hands were tied to the wall.

He saw his secretary's stunned body on the floor near her desk. No employees were bustling around. The office was deserted-or so he thought.

"At last you're awake, Seto. At the right timing, too." Said his uncle evilly. He got up from Seto's personal desk and he was holding a document.

"I have finished the draft of your will. It will be put into action when you die. All you need to do is sign it." His uncle said.

"I told you that I'll never participate in your stupid plans." Seto said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really. Let' see if you can help it..." Sam threatened.

"So? You can't kill me unless I sign that document." Kaiba spat.

His uncle ignored him. Instead he ordered his men, "get the prisoners in here now."

Kaiba was shocked when he saw Mokuba and Serenity, the two people he cared most about, dragged into the room, heavily gagged and tied up with ropes. They were trying to scream and untangle themselves.

Uncle Sam took a gun from his pocket and walked up to them. "Now who do you want to die first? Your brother? Or your girlfriend?" he said cruelly, pacing from one to the other.

"You bastard! I swear I'll mangle that body of yours! You shall pay." Kaiba shouted. He struggled to break the cords that bound him to the wall.

"Choose now or they'll both die." His uncle cackled. He pulled the trigger.

Kaiba hesitated. He didn't want any of the two to die. He loved his brother and he still felt love for his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't decide.

'Almost free...' he thought impatiently.

"I'm giving you ten seconds, starting now. If you don't sign the will, say goodbye to the both of them."

This statement only made Kaiba wriggle his hands even more from the tight cords. Soon enough he was free. He pounced on his uncle, knocking him out and grabbing the gun from his hands and he held it up at the four accomplices guarding the door.

"Freeze!" shouted one of the guards.

Kaiba smirked. "Yeah right. Are you sure that the guns my uncle gave to you have bullets?" he said slyly. The accomplices moved to check their guns. Seto took his chance, shooting each of them on the leg. "Tsk, tsk. Very gullible." Seto remarked. He ran to his brother and Serenity to untie them.

"I'm glad you weren't harmed that much." Seto told the two of them, removing the gags and the ropes.

When he removed Serenity's gag, she cried, "Seto! Look out, behind you!"

Kaiba was too late to see what was happening. Before he knew it, a gunshot was heard and he fell to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey, Duke, Tristan and Yugi were walking together towards the Wheelers'. "I wonder how Serenity is doing. She's supposed to be home by now. She said she was going to the grocery." Joey remarked.

"Don't worry, she's doing fine." Yugi assured him.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, Yugi. I don't know, but I always ask that whenever I feel something's happening to her. And I'm usually right." Joey said worriedly.

"Let's check out your house, dude." Duke said as they stepped into the elevator.

Once they were inside the apartment, Joey called, "Serenity! Are you home?"

There was no answer. "Huh? The grocery shouldn't take that long! And besides, I told Tea that she should be home 30 minutes ago!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why don't you call Tea? Ask her why Serenity isn't home yet." Tristan suggested.

"Good idea." Joey said, grabbing his cell phone. He dialed Tea's number. "'Lo? Tea? Is Serenity with you?" he asked urgently.

"No. She didn't even show up a while ago. We were supposed to go to the grocery, but somehow she wasn't there!" Tea answered. "I thought that she was with you."

"Well, she isn't! She isn't even at home. Oh God. Tell me that Serenity is safe..." he said.

"_Maybe she's with Kaiba. Check it out with him." _Tea suggested.

"Okay, thanks Tee." Joey said and hung up.

"She said that Seren wasn't with her. I'll go check with Kaiba..." Joey said hurriedly to his friends.

He dialed the number of Kaiba Corp. It kept ringing. "Darn, Kaiba! Pick it up!" he shouted.

The ringing stopped because someone DID pick up the phone. 'At last.' Joey thought.

"_Hello?" _It was a man's voice that answered.

"Hello? I'm looking for Kaiba." Joey said.

"_I'm sorry. Kaiba is busy at the moment." _

There was something strange going on. For one, Kaiba usually had his female secretary to answer the phone. Joey never remembered anything about a male secretary. And the background was unusually... quiet. Usually it was filled with ringing telephones and typewriters clicking... but not one sound was heard. Not one.

"Are you sure?" Joey said suspiciously.

Then he heard someone scream over the phone. He recognized it as Serenity's voice.

'Serenity! What the hell has happened to her?' Joey thought frantically.

Then there was the dial tone.

Joey dropped the phone. He grabbed his jacket from the couch and his friends stood up. "What's the matter, Joey?" they asked.

"I think Serenity is at Kaiba Corp. I heard someone scream over the phone and it sounded so much like Seren. Come on!" Joey said and they headed out the door.

* * *

Serenity held Mokuba's hand helplessly. Kaiba was shot and his blood was already dripping on the floor. The man who introduced himself as Imamura was standing not too far from her, holding a gun.

He was smiling as if he found pleasure in killing a person.

"Now it's your turn, Miss Wheeler."

Serenity backed against the wall, fear settling in her heart. "Any dying wishes?"

"Don't harm Mokuba. He didn't do anything to deserve this." She said softly.

She looked at the limp body of Seto. If he was taken to the hospital now, he still had a chance. 'Oh God, please don't let him die.' She thought pleadingly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all for Chapter 5! Long, huh? I can't help it... there are so many scenes. I'm sorry I left you hanging there, but it will be continued in Chapter 6. Now for the last part, to lighten you up!

* * *

Kaiba: Have you seen that kid anywhere, mutt?

Joey: I AM NOT A MUTT! You mean that Underworld Ruler kid?

Kaiba: YES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MUTT, WHATEVER, BUFFOON THEN!

Joey: MR. MONEYBAGS!

Kaiba: MUTT!

Joey: MONEYBAGS!

Kaiba: MUTT!

Joey: MONEYBAGS!

Kaiba: YOU SHALL AND FOREVER WILL BE A **MUTT**!

Joey: AND YOU SHALL AND FOREVER WILL BE A **MONEYBAGS**!

C.A.: You know, the more they argue, the easier I can get away from Kaiba... geez! Thanks Joey! Hehehe... I'll be back next time for Chapter 6! Adios!


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter 6

A/N: BOO YAH! I'M BACK AGAIN!!! Hee, hee. I just want to write something before I go to the dentist later on... yikes! Okay, okay, I admit that it's a corny title for this chapter... but that's what this chapter is about! Anyway, this is the last chapter, believe it or not... But there's a sequel! Yay! But I'm going to really miss working on this... Kaiba and the gang have been good sports! (Not really...) But anyway, enjoy the last installment of "Don't Leave me." Thanks to all the reviewers! See ya!

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh.

* * *

C.A.: Hey, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Joey-guess what?

Joey: What? You're going to lock me in the closet again?

C.A.: NO. You're going to play a big part in this chapter!

Joey: (Eyes turning into stars) YAHOO! FINALLY! THE MOMENT OF TRIUMPH!!! I'LL SHOW THAT KAIBA THAT I AM A BETTER ACTOR THAN HIM!!!

C.A.: Whatever. I've given up trying to reconcile you with Kaiba.

Kaiba: What the hell? Did I just hear that the mutt is going to play a big part in this stupid story?

C.A.: THE STORY IS NOT STUPID, KAIBA. And yes, Joey is going to play a big role in this chapter. Why do you even care?

Kaiba: I don't care. It's just that I think that the mutt will just cramp my style. After all, I'm not sure if he will bring his doggie crackers on the set and embarrass all of us.

Joey: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!!!

C.A.: NO CUSSING!!! I've just given up trying to make you two become friends.

Kaiba: FRIENDS? WITH THE MUTT!!! NEVER!!!

Joey: FRIENDS WITH MR. MONEYBAGS??? HE MIGHT SPILL HIS MONEYBAGS OVER ME!

C.A.: Okay, okay! I get the picture! Okay, presenting the last chapter whether you like it or not!

* * *

Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Duke reached Kaiba Corp. just in time. The receptionists were knocked out, so Joey led them to the elevator and punched the button to the floor of Kaiba's office.

Once they reached it, they saw a man covered in a black cloak holding a gun and pointing it at Serenity.

"SEREN!" Joey screamed. Imamura turned around to see the intruders. He pulled the trigger and aimed it instead at Joey.

"JOEY! WATCH OUT!!!" Serenity screamed.

Joey didn't need any further warning. He grabbed Kaiba's suitcase from the desk and smashed it on Imamura's head.

Luckily for him, Imamura hadn't shot Joey before he was knocked out. Joey dropped the suitcase and ran to Serenity. Tristan and Duke picked up some weapons lying on the floor in case someone came along.

"Serenity! You okay?" Joey asked his sister frantically.

"Yeah, I am." She answered faintly. Mokuba was sweating beside her.

He got up quickly. "Oh God, I thought we were going to be shot, Serenity," he said.

"But what about Seto?" Serenity asked weakly.

"Kaiba?" Joey echoed. He had not noticed the body of the CEO because he was so focused on rescuing Serenity.

"Yes. He's shot!" she said, bending over her ex-boyfriend, tears shining in her eyes.

'So she really does love Kaiba.' Joey thought.

"Life is not worth living without him." She said, her tears finally reaching her cheeks. She looked as pale as death.

"I called the police and the ambulance. They'll be here as soon as possible." Yugi announced, putting the nearest phone down.

"Okay." Joey said.

"I'm going to look for a first aid kit. I have to help my brother while we can!" Mokuba exclaimed and ran off. Serenity tore off her sleeve and closed it upon the wound. She didn't have the proper tools to take the bullet out so she did the best she could.

She concentrated her fingers on one of Kaiba's pulses. 'Good, he's still living.' She thought. Tears were welling in her eyes. 'Don't leave me, Seto... please...' she pleaded silently.

A moment later the place was surrounded with people and sirens, including police and ambulances.

* * *

Serenity woke up in a bright, clean room. 'Where am I? This is definitely not home...' she thought.

Just then, a nurse appeared in the room, putting down a tray on her bedside table.

'I'm in a hospital,' she realized. She only remembered getting very drowsy when she rode on the ambulance, and then she knew no more.

"Here's your breakfast, Ms. Wheeler." Said the nurse.

She took the tray with no intention of eating when she saw what was on the plate. (A/N: Okay, I'm no expert on what you eat in hospitals but I reckon it's not so good, is it? No offense to any hospital.)

"Um, could you tell me where Joey Wheeler's room is?" she asked urgently.

"Hmmm... It looks like you have to check with the receptionist on the first floor." Said the nurse absently.

Serenity stood up and bounded to the door. "Hey, wait! You're not well enough to stand!" called the nurse but she was already out of the door. She took a look at the gown she was wearing. 'Geez, can they pick another color aside from white? It's like they're all for purity or something.' She thought as she entered the elevator. The people in it gave her strange looks but she ignored them, and thought that it was best that she got to the receptionist on the first floor as soon as possible.

_Ding! _The elevator bell sounded and she stepped out to the first floor.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Um, hi, can you tell me where Joey Wheeler and his friends are?" she asked the receptionist.

"And you are?"

"His sister." She replied quickly.

"Okay, his room is on the sixth floor, 645. He's in there with Yugi Mutou, Duke Devlin, and Tristan Taylor."

"Yes, I know them. Okay, thanks!" she said and left.

She rushed to her brother's room on the sixth floor, and she was relieved to find her brother and his friends all right.

"I'm so glad you're all right." She told them.

"Yeah, we're okay. The bad guys are in jail, even Kaiba's uncle." Yugi said.

"I was so worried, Seren! When I heard you scream over the phone, goodness, I was scared to death. And I am NEVER gonna let you date that bastard Kaiba-"Joey was cut off by Serenity's exclamation.

"OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot about Seto! Oh my God, Joey, he was shot... I wonder if he is okay! Where is he? Do you know?" She said, trying to stop tears brimming up in her eyes.

"How should I know? I should think that the jerk should die you know, after what he did to you. Calm down, Serenity! He's got nothing to worry about!" said Joey.

"But it's all my fault, Joey... and I still l-love him... and I just feel guilty that I said so many bad things to him before he got shot... what if he died? God, Joey... I won't ever forgive myself..." she stammered.

"Okay, okay." Joey said out of pity. "I get it. Just make Kaiba promise that he won't ever hurt you. Because if he does, I'll mangle his bones until they crumble to his death." Joey said.

"Thanks Joey. I'm sure he won't," she answered. She inquired again at the receptionist table. "Do you know which room Mr. Kaiba is in?"

"Hmmm... he's in the ER."

"WHAT!!" She shouted. 'It can't be... Seto is in an emergency room?' she thought frantically.

As she rode the elevator to where Kaiba was being kept, a thought occurred to her. 'What if he... what if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he moved on and found another girl?' she thought sadly.

'It looks like I have to find out.' She decided.

She knocked quietly on the door and a nurse answered. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, um, this is where Seto Kaiba is being kept, right?" she inquired timidly.

"Yes, you're right. And who are you?"

"Um, a very close friend of his." She answered truthfully.

"Sorry, we only allow family members in." the nurse began to close the door.

"Wait! Um... please, can you let me in? I _have _to see him." She said pleadingly.

The nurse gave a second thought. "Okay, but only for five minutes." She agreed.

She found out that Mokuba was already there, whispering something in Seto's ear.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, Serenity. I'll go to the bathroom for a second. Go ahead." Mokuba said quietly and got up.

She took her place beside Seto's bed. "Seto..." she whispered. She felt so shy all of a sudden.

"I am so sorry..." Then she bent down and cried. Her head rested on his shoulder. "Don't leave me..."

Suddenly a strong arm pulled around her to embrace her. "Seto?" she said questioningly, looking up to his face.

"Serenity..." he said. He was awake, his cold blue eyes staring at her. She couldn't make out an expression so she stared back instead.

She felt so speechless. He broke the silence. "Yeah. What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost." he said flatly.

"It's just that... you... you risked your life for me... and you got shot by that Imamura guy..." she trailed off, her voice breaking into sobs.

"I was, but now I'm alright. Not to worry, okay? I didn't break anything essential to my body." He said.

"I'm so sorry... will you ever forgive me? I thought I was never going to see you again, and to think the last thing I told you was something mean," she moaned, clutching him even more to her chest.

"Shhh... it's okay now, Serenity. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too." He said.

"For what?"

"Well... I promised you that I was never going to leave you, and I broke it. And now I find out that all my uncle was after was my money. The bastard." Kaiba said.

"Oh... that. I forgave you already for that." She smiled at him.

"So... is it okay if you come on a date with me tonight? I mean, if you still like to, of course." He said gruffly.

"Sure." She answered, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "So do you still hate me?" Kaiba asked her softly.

"No. You know I don't." Serenity said, looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She answered.

He kissed her and she felt as if this moment could never end. She was united once again with the only man she could ever love, and that was all that mattered to her. No one could ever make her feel the way she did with Kaiba. All she felt was a giddy happiness, and she let herself get lost in the kiss.

* * *

Kaiba was able to get out of the hospital after one week, and he eventually went on more dates with Serenity.

He didn't argue much with Joey anymore. Okay, sometimes.

"Are you sure that you didn't crack your brain at the hospital, Wheeler? 'Cause you're still a big bonehead! Mutt, as usual." Kaiba smirked.

"I AM NOT A BONEHEAD OR A MUTT! AND I FEEL PERFECTLY FINE! Sheesh, why did I even let you date Serenity?"

"Beats me." Kaiba answered back.

"Fine, let's have a TEMPORARY truce." Joey said gruffly, and they shook hands.

Serenity giggled. It was so funny to watch her boyfriend and her brother try at least to get along.

But the best thing of all was that she got Seto back.

* * *

**Kaiba mansion... a bit later...**

"Do you think Serenity read the letter?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, she did." Kaiba said.

"Really? What did she say?"

"Am I supposed to trust you?" Kaiba teased.

"HEY! I gave the suggestion! That means I have the right to read it!" Mokuba said playfully.

"Okay, okay." Kaiba smirked and handed a scented paper to him.

"_Dear Seto, thanks for everything, especially for teaching me that life really is worth living. Cause it really is... especially a world with you in it. I'm glad that we have something special only between us. But I guess what sums up this letter most is these words: I love you and I always will. You have a special place in my heart._" Mokuba read aloud.

"How sweet!" Mokuba said. Kaiba took it back and folded it up.

Serenity was back to her normal self.

And that was already worth living for.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

A/N: YAY! I'M DONE! Now for the last part... BOO-YAH!!!

* * *

C.A.: THERE! You guys happy now? I'm done!

Everyone: YAY!

C.A.: But don't be too happy, there's a sequel...

Everyone: WHAT!!!

C.A.: Whoops! Why'd I have to tell them that? Anyway, see ya next time for the sequel! Boo-yah!!!


End file.
